It's Just a Crush, Dad!
by TARDIS-the SexySnogBox
Summary: Rose is failing Potions, or so she thinks, and has no choice but to agree to be tutored by another student. Who that student is will be a surprise or it might cause disaster. I haven't posted for over two months so I hope that this will help with being forgiven :D Will have one to two more chapters. I'm in college now so updates will come as much as I can help it.
1. Chapter 1

_It's Just a Crush, Dad! Chapter 1_

Rose Weasley was the most popular witch at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With long, wavy hair from her mum and the ginger from her dad, and the prettiest hazel eyes, all the boys wanted to be with her and the girls were jealous because of that.

All the boys in each of the houses adored Rose, except one Slytherin. And that Slytherin was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

She liked and disliked the attention from the boys and her professors. Rose excelled in all her classes but one. Potions. At least she got her smarts from her mum.

Potions was not her favorite subject, and one afternoon, Professor Slughorn asked for Rose to stay after class. She was really nervous for what he wanted to talk to her about. Despite not liking the class, she still tried her hardest to get her potions right and perfect in class. The only student who did better than Rose in Potions was Scorpius. Draco was more than happy to teach his son the tricks and secrets to potion-making.

Potions ended, and Rose tried to sneak out of the classroom in the crowd of students, but Slughorn caught her.

"Miss Weasley," she heard him call. "Please come here. I must talk to you about your grades." Rose paled at the words. So she walked to his desk without much of a choice.

"Miss Weasley, I had your parents and your Uncle Harry in my class. Your mother had a hard time keeping up with your uncle, and he was my best and favorite student my first year back teaching again at the school." She just listened without really paying attention.

"Back then, Slytherins and Gryffindors did not get along well, until after the War ended. It has taken several years for the animosity to completely stop. Rose, I'm assigning a Potions tutor for you where you and he will meet here twice a week for two hours. Don't say anything against the person that will be helping you. He can only do so much to help if you give him a chance." He said to his pupil. "Ready to meet him?" She nodded.

"Okay, you can come in now my boy." Slughorn said sweetly. Rose wondered who it was he talked about. She heard footsteps come through the door.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" The voice asked. She knew that voice. She turned around to be face to face to Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The setting is in their fifth year - Rose and Scorpius are about 15 years old.

* * *

_It's Just a Crush, Dad! Chapter 2_

_"Rose, what are you doing here?" The voice asked. She knew that voice. She turned around to be face to face to Scorpius Malfoy._

"Me? What are _you_ doing here?" Rose said with anger.

"My dear, he's here to tutor you, " the elderly Potions professor explained kindly.

"No! Any one may tutor me, but him! Any one but him." She protested.

"And why is that, Miss Weasley?" He questioned.

"Yeah, why is that, Rose?" Scorpius finally spoke out.

"Be - because my dad wouldn't like it if he found out about me being tutored by a Malfoy," she said weakly, with tears about to fall.

"Okay then, why don't you two talk about this together while I go to my office for a moment," Slughorn said, then quickly slipped out of the classroom.

_Great,_ Rose thought to herself. _Now I'm stuck in here with_ him.

_I'm just gonna do it. I'm going to tell Rose Weasley I fancy her, and if she punches me, I'll take it with pride._ Scorpius thought to himself, and stood up, thinking about the advice his father gave him.

"Rose - " his voice cracked.

"What do you want?" She snapped, agitated with the situation.

"I uh just wanted to tell you that you look really nice today, and I," he paused for a second to look up to see that she was interested in what he was about to tell her.

"You what?" She asked irritated with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Ifancyyou." He rushed, not looking at her.

"What was that?"

"I fancy you!" He yelled then ran out of the classroom before he could get a reaction from her or got jinxed by her.

There he left the red-haired witch in the classroom with a look of surprise upon her face. Once she realized what he had said, she sprinted out of the classroom, wand out and at the ready.

Neither of them knew that their Potions professor had set this entire thing up.


End file.
